


Move In With Me? (A Pynch Ficlet)

by SarcasticFangirl



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, adam moves in with ronan, this is NOT canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticFangirl/pseuds/SarcasticFangirl
Summary: This is my first posted work, and I don't have a beta. Pls correct any mistakes that I have.





	Move In With Me? (A Pynch Ficlet)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work, and I don't have a beta. Pls correct any mistakes that I have.

Sleep came easier, but not for long. He knew it would only be a little while before the Horrors came back, and he was right. Tonight Ronan’s mind was anger and blackness and blood and screams. Of his cries of “FUCK!” gone unheard and unanswered in the emptiness. His dreams were of the telltale “tck tck” of their claws and the black shape of their bodies. The worst ones were the dreams with Adam in them. Ronan would be powerless, watching Adam killed a thousand different times, a thousand different ways, blood matted in his hair, flies at his fallen corpse, Ronan filled with inconceivable, raw pain. They came every night after that, the only exception the night he spent in Adam’s bed, his body a warm and comforting weight on top of Ronan’s, grounding him, keeping the nightmares away.

Adam was at the Barns with Opal and his boyfriend when Ronan first asked him to move in. Adam didn’t want to have this conversation right now, so he told Ronan that he needed to go to work. A feeble excuse at best, a white lie at worst, given that Ronan had memorized Adam’s schedule long ago, though Ronan understood and accepted his non-answer.

Adam was in his tiny one-bedroom apartment above St. Agnes the second time Ronan asked. There was a moment when a bit of desperation bled into Ronan’s eyes, but it was gone before he could dwell on it. Adam didn't want to lie to him again, so he silenced Ronan with his lips, which then turned into a longer kiss, more desperate, needy. Ronan spent the night but he didn’t ask again.

The third time Ronan asked him, they were in Ronan’s bed barely awake, though it well past noon. Neither of them had anywhere else to go, so neither of them left. This time Ronan finished his sentence with “Why the fuck not, Parrish? Because of your pride?”. Adam looked away. “Then don’t do it for yourself. Do it for me.” He turned Ronan questioningly.

“The Night Horrors are back.” Adam saw that his guess was correct in Ronan’s eyes. Eyes like molten lava, that looked at _Adam Parrish_ of all people so gently, so openly, with no secrets to hide, no walls to put up. “How does moving in with you help?”

“They don’t come. When you're with me.” Adam traced circles onto his boyfriend's jaw.

He simply said “Okay”, and Ronan was undone by the fact that out of so little miracles in this world, there was one in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this on Tumblr at https://posideon/post/185918288765/move-in-with-me-a-pynch-ficlet


End file.
